


The World's Window

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As in Papyrus smokes weed and pot, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, More to list, Mpreg, Spicyhoney - Freeform, dimension hopping, or at least used to, skelepreg, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: “WHO. IS. THE FATHER?”Edge's tone was all but friendly. Red pinpricks peering down at the lazily monster before him, Stretch took a look over to Red, who had pretty much bailed on him the second the other Fell brother had brought up the topic; no doubt choosing to leave for the kitchen or his room. Anywhere to be away from this. Sadly, the pregnant monster wished he had such luxury at the moment.So he did what he did best. Giving a shrug, Stretch grinned, lazily smiling back at the captain.  “...........I dunno, maybe Habstablook? I mean, the guy disappeared after I passed out.” One night stands tended to do that. Besides it wasn't like Edge was going to do anything rash on his behalf.The sudden summoning of a sharpened bone dagger had his smile wavering. And in a deathly low tone, the captain uttered his vow “He’s dead.”Yikes!--After a one night stand, Underswap Papyrus (Stretch) finds himself pregnant. After months of dealing with pregnancy and a reset gone wrong, He finds himself landing in Underfell for the Fell brothers to find. The questions remain. How is he to get home? And why does his counterpart seem fascinated by him?Red just wants out of this circus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank KitKat for helping me with the summary. I really liked it.
> 
> **Like what you read? Leave a comment! It inspires me to write more and update more often. It also tells me you like my story!**

Standing in front of the mirror with his hoodie pulled up to his neck in the front, Papyrus stood, hand cupping the jello like mound that rounded his midsection. The baby bones in the center of that mound have a kick at his touch, comfortably floating behind that opaque barrier that held it. He hadn't expected to land himself in this state. Six months ago after a drunken one night stand with one of the few skeletons that had survived the war so many years ago; carrying the old codgers kid hadn't crossed his drunken mind.

  
Years of depression and loneliness had led him in a desperate state. Quitting his job at the lab after Undyne had taken over as head Royal scientist, Papyrus had stumbled to the small establishment that Grillby had set up near Hotland. It had been new for him to change his thoughts on places to visit on his route home. Normally he would have gone to Muffets place near his home for a drink of honey, however he needed something more alcoholic than what honey could give him.  
The first signs of his pregnancy had thrown him off for the most part. It had started out small with the vomiting and aching in his bones. Those, Papyrus had written off as either being sick or recovering from the drinks. Call him naive, but the Serif hadn't been too knowledgeable on drinking. He simply didn't desire to make it a habit.

  
It wasn't until his ribs started hurting every time that his hoodie went on, did his magic decide that right then was the perfect opportunity to create the barrier for the souling to nestle down in after weeks of gestating in his own soul. Wanting to ignore the possibility of being pregnant, Papyrus continued on with his life, pretending that the tiny soul hadn't existed.

  
His blunts made him too sick. Not long after he had one in his teeth and lit, he would be forced to put it out and take a walk, or hurry to the bathroom to throw up. Along with the sickness and newfound weight as the months flew by, his magic had started to act up. Starting from making his tongue piercing on his echo tongue itch to out right failing all together.

  
It hadn't been until recently did the lazy bag of bones finally start to accept the new life growing within him; not that it had been easy for himself to admit. Stars, he couldn't even bring it upon himself to show the underground his growing midsection. Thank Toriel that his hoodies were already big on his lean frame to begin with. Even if the cover was only temporary, until the baby got bigger, it was still a pleasing comfort on his soul.

  
So what was he hoping to prove at four in the morning, baring his stomach in his hands in front of the mirror? Really, he didn't know. Maybe it was to sate his growing curiosity. After all, the number of skeletons had been getting smaller and smaller, most of them having been old enough to survive the war all those centuries ago.

  
Maybe it was due to hos growing realization that this baby was keeping him from falling. He'd no longer be alone in the very empty house he lived in.

  
Bringing a hand from under the mound he held, he allowed it to rest along the top; his phalanges brush along the smooth surface of his magic with a touch so gentle that it might as well not have been there. This kid had better been worth the hastle and anxiety he had suffered during the earlier sleepless months.

  
Groaning, Papyrus allowed his eyes to close as the baby gave another kick to his side. No doubt he was to have many more sleepless nights to come as the kid only grew. And that's not mentioning the pain he'd have to go through during it's birth.  
Alarm blaring throughout his bedroom, signaling the monster that it was time to head to work; Papyrus removed his hands, allowing the hoodie to slide over his body, stopping midway over the mound. With a tisk, he pulled it down the rest of the way.

  
No use in letting the kid get cold.

Papyrus would admit that he was fortunate enough that he was forced awake hours earlier. Being the lazy monster he was, the Serif just threw on the clothes from last night; only letting out any form of vocal protesting when he had to bend down to put on pants or shoes. Given the chance, he might have allowed himself to walk around naked it it hadn't gone against his last shred of self respect. THAT- and Alphys would have his skull if he went out of the house bare bones. Or maybe she wouldn't. If he had done that, she would have spotted his pregnant belly and drag him all the way to Hotlands for an examination. While it sounded like something he'd take joy in doing if he wasn't currently carrying life, the joy of getting arrested by his boss was less than amusing at the present moment.

Stairs were the hardest for him lately. Stairs and getting off of furniture. With his magic acting up, there wasn't a chance he was risking its use to get up and down the stairs, which had forced him to actually _**walk.**_ Holding onto the rails, Papyrus took his time down them, keeping a firm grip on the wooden frame to keep from tumbling down them. Kicking a stray takeout noodle box out of his way on one of the few last stray steps, panting once he reached the bottom floor. Sure, the trek down hadn't been a big deal before he had the kid, but when you add the extra weight pressing against your hips and pulling on your spine, all your energy is focused on keeping yourself from falling.

And boy did it ever effect his spine. Not just the walk down stairs, but his mattress in general. He actually had to go so far as to purchase a boxed frame and headboard to ease the ache his back had suffered as his stomach.

Many times, he had considered sleeping on the couch on the bottom floor during the remainder of his pregnancy, only to be reminded how bad of an idea that was. The house was a mess. Dirty clothed thrown everywhere while the floor had been littered with rotten noodle take outs and bags of popato chisps. Boxes of old and partially Cinnabunnies with some empty scattered here and there, took up most of the surfaces in sight, including the old and beaten coffee table that he had salvaged from the dump. The sight alone had even HIM cringing and he would have cleaned up it he hadn't been falling asleep every time he sat down. He was lazy but not that lazy.

Among the clutter of empty cinnabunny boxes, sat his bags of weed, including the blunt that he had tried his first month of pregnancy, still laying where he had dropped it and not having been touched sense.

Ahhhh memories.

Leaving the house proved an easier thing to do after the disaster he had witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Like what you read? Leave a comment! It inspires me to write more and update more often. It also tells me you like my story!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on this chapter which is what took so long to get this out. Haha. So here's what I got finished. Here's hoping chapter 3 won't be as difficult.
> 
> **Like what you read? Leave a comment! It inspires me to write more and update more often. It also tells me you like my story!**

One positive thing about needing to work at four in the morning in a small town was that Papyrus could take in the satisfaction in the fact that everyone was asleep. Town deserted for the night, he trudged his way through his snow, passing Muffets bakery on the way, taking care to avoid damaging any stray webs in his path. While the spider waitress was a decent and patient monster, especially to her regular, she would not take too kindly to ruining her children's hard work. To say the least, it had just been easier for everyone if you just didn't mess with the webbing in general.

Letting out a yawn, the skeleton rubbed at his tired sockets. He was exhausted. Only five hours of sleep in the past two days, he was sure there had to be a rule for expecting parents about that somewhere, not that it had dawned on him to actually look it up. Having been too lazy to step foot in the town's Library, or Librarbry, depending on who you asked. With a place as small as Snowdin, the second they caught sight of him reading a pregnancy book, he might as well kiss his secret goodbye then. Children were a rarity here and gossip for any sign of a little souling was a story that went around like Hotcakes. It was a hassle to deal with, and one he didn't feel prepared to deal with.

Placing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie to hide any sign of him cupping his growing belly, Papyrus allowed his shoulders to sag in relief once he passed the town's sign. Another boring day, another attempt at catching what little sleep he could at his station, only to be rewarded with headaches, backaches, and a stern scolding from Alphys. The skeleton wasn't sure how she always seemed to know when he was slacking off, but it had been more than annoying. In a way, he suspected that it had been Undyne's fault in a way. She had been known to "innocently" keep tabs on the on goings around the ruins and it honestly wouldn't surprise him if she had secretly placed cameras all over the area in case a human did indeed fall down into the underground.

Reaching up to touch a low hanging branch that had been weighed down by snow, the skeleton allowed it to graze his hand as he strolled under it. Once his hand had ceased to keep a hold of it's lazy touch, it had flicked back into position, snow toppling off of the twig and into a stray footprint that the monster had left behind. Truth be told, he hadn't been looking forward to sitting at that boring station of his, he never did. It reminded him too much of home, only colder. It still had the clutter, the lack of companionship. It was a dead area, separated by others where no one would see him if he fell or if something happened. Sure, if he needed someone to talk to during work, he always had the nice monster behind the door. But not once had Papyrus seen his face, only heard his voice. In a way, that in itself had felt barren and isolated. If anything happened to that monster, Papyrus would be alone as the first line of defense. Somehow, that did little for his nerves.

Because on the off chance that a violent human should find their way down in the underground. He paused at his station, pressing a hand to his stomach in the safety of his hoodie. No... He could not allow himself to be dusted. As impossible as it would be to encounter a being that wished him harm, he would flee. If not for his sake, then for the sake of his child. Sure, he'd get the beating of a life time from his captain. Maybe some yelling or some form of punishment for his desertion. That hadn't bothered him as much as it should. While he may not be too attached to the being inside of him,

The child was all he had.

And there was no way that he was going to risk losing the one thing keeping him alive. At this point, he'd protect a worm if it meant saving his sanity.

Rounding his station, Papyrus gave a low groan at the sight of the stool that sat there in the cold snow, just as he had left it yesterday. Stained with spilled honey and chipped away from age, it remained proud and sturdy under its owners newfound wight as the skeleton sat on it with disgust. One of the downsides to his pregnancy, the sentry found, was the distasteful feeling that came with having a body that his body manifested. Sure, while it had stopped under his ribs and above his knees, there still was a specific area between his legs that felt the need to give him an uncomfortable arousal at nearly all times of the day. Going to far as to getting special underwear, much to his embarrassment and to the confusion of the shopkeeper, and special pads on the lining to keep from his recent bodily fluids that came along with the arousal, from soaking the crotch of his pants. It was already uncomfortable, he didn't need to be embarrassed along with it.

Considering this was not something the sentry was accustomed in dealing with, he found that sitting a certain way sent pleasure through his body, having rubbed.....something.... against the surface of his stool. It wasn't like he had taken the time to explore his new body and he hadn't wanted to now. So avoiding the position he usually sat in, Papyrus had to get cleaver when it came to getting comfortable while leaning against his station while all the same, accustoming his belly at the same time.

Speaking of his posture, the one he currently was in had been far from comfortable on his back. Head resting in the folds of his arms atop his station, hood up to avoid the cold chill of the winder air, Papyrus could already feel his eyes slowly closing for much needed sleep. And with little motivation to remain awake, he found sleep hit him hard. It hadn't taken him long for the darkness of sleep to claim his mind.

 

* * *

 

"-rus? Papyrus? Wake up, lazy bones."

The warm fuzzy hand on his shoulder was the first thing that he could recall upon waking from his nap. Doing little other than burying his face deeper into his arms, he could make out the faint chuckling from the guard that had just woken him up.

"I know, buddy. But you got to get up. You slept bast your break. It's already your lunch time. Get up. I'll cover you again."

Letting out a lasting groan, Papyrus picked his head up, snow galling off his hood and onto the ground as he did so. Catching sight of Catty's face, the feline gave him a chortle, much like her Gater buddy she was often found hanging around with. Armor clinking as she walked around the station, she had all but hauled him to his feet, much to the annoyance of the skeleton she was trying to move against his will.

"Geeze, how'd you get heavy all of a sudden? Aren't you just bones?!"

Oh even in his exhausted state, it had been all too easy.

With the flick of his head on her shoulder and a half-assed finger gun, the skeleton gave a wink.

“When you put it that way, I guess you say-“

Having caught on quick in her career about Papyrus and his bad puns, her eyes were quick to send him a weak glare and the threat of: “Don’t you dare...”

“-I’m dead weight.”

"...................."

By all right, the feline could have let him drop to the ground. She could have just let him go right then and there, it would have been all too easy after a joke like that. However, something had captured her attention; taking her mind off the pun he had uttered just a mere few seconds ago. The skeleton's body pressed to her own, she could spot the faint orange glow as his orange hoodie rode up from the friction their bodies made when she had pulled him to his feet.

Suddenly that scent she had smelled earlier had made sense. Why the smell of pot and weed hadn't been as strong on him as it had been lately. Why he had a sweet scent lingering around him.....

Too bad for her that Papyrus finally felt the need to stand on his own, towering over the feline with that ridiculous height of his.

"Welp, It's off to Muffets for me." He winked, having somehow been unaware of the incident that had just passed between them. The skeleton had given no sign that he had felt the cold air touch his slightly exposed belly nor had he shown any reaction that he felt her leather armor upon it.

* * *

 

He had been aware. Of course ha had. Why else was he trying to hard to play it off; pretending that Catty hadn't seen-Hadn't NOTICED, even though he was all too aware that the feline had seen the strange orange glowing orb around his center that hadn't been there in all her times of knowing him. Something that shouldn't existed on his lean form.

Back facing her, his converse crunched in the snow at his escape from her and the possible conversation her new discovery would have led.

"Make sure you eat for the kitten!" Catty had called to his back, laughing when the skeleton tensed, stiffening for only a moment before picking up his speed to get away.

"That poor kid." Was the last thing he heard as he fled his station on his much needed lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? Leave a comment! It inspires me to write more and update more often. It also tells me you like my story!


	3. Chapter 3

He, in fact, hadn't gone to Muffets. Instead, he continued on his wondrous trek all the way back to that empty, cluttered house of his; all the while, he found himself thinking of the souling he carried and what he could possibly call it. It was only fair to actually TRY to think of a good name for the kid that was keeping his hope from plummeting. Sadly, as he ducked passed the earlier low hanging tree branch upon entering town once more, Papyrus couldn't even come up with a single good name.   
It was almost like a bittersweet joke; A punchline that was useless and unnecessary in this comedic life he had led.

  
That thought had him pausing.

  
Comedic.... Comic.... There was a skeleton name, now wasn't there? One that had Comic in it? Comic Sans, if he remembered correctly. It was a little cringe worthy, however, perfect at the same time. Comic Sans: "Without Comedy." Funny. Ironic.  
He liked it. Not because of the bleakness... But for the fact that if he had been without this child, he would have dusted long ago.

  
Sans was a good name.

  
It was perfect.

  
Stopping off to the side of Muffets Bakery, the skeleton gave little care to the tracks he left in the snow as he placed his hand upon the hidden mound under his hoodie. He would do anything for this child at this point. And the first steps, he figured, was to spend his lunch to eat and clean up a bit.

  
Then there was the matter of turning his fathers old room into a nursery. Stars, he had spent MONTHS, and hadn't even gotten a pair of socks for little Sans. He needed to be as discreet as he could to collect the proper furniture from the dump without Undyne seeing him on her cameras. The last thing he needed was for that gossiping fish to go and spread around the news of his pregnancy to the entire underground. As he made it clear to monsters long before he had gotten knocked up by that old codger was how much he valued his privacy.

  
 _This will be fine."_ Papyrus thought as he shortcutted home, back into the clutter of leftovers and takeout boxes. He knew where the majority of the cameras were, so this should be fairly easy to find any that the scientist installed around the dump.

  
Not much had gotten cleaned before he found himself absolutely exhausted. Sinking into the soft cushions of the ugly green couch of his, Papyrus could feel his body start to relax despite the lumps underneath him.

  
Maybe he could go see the man behind the door once his break was over? It had been a while since he had seen his old friend. How long had it been since he'd spoken to the old king? Two resets ago? Ah stars above, he couldn't remember for the life of him.

Hand finding its way to the small swell of his stomach, Papyrus closed his eyes; feeling the wave of tiredness from not only waking up but from the pregnancy in general. A little sleep wouldn't hurt, would it? He only had fifteen minutes to an hour before he had to go back to his stand.

And the constant arousal in his pelvis wasn't helping his mood either, however it had been bearable for the time being. It was almost a blessing in his mind as he felt the darkness of sleep quickly seeping in. Fog taking over what remained in his deprived mind; Papyrus gave a final sigh, before he slipped away into that ever commanding and consuming fog with a gentle snore, one arm tucked under his head and a leg hanging off the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

_"You can't honestly expect me to believe that this is your first time." Where had he heard that voice before? And why was everything so hazy? Grunting with the force of the thrusts from the monster hovering over him, breath stained; stinking of whiskey and brandy all in one. Head lolling to the side, Papyrus gave a shuddering moan, spying his abandoned shorts on the floor of the public bathroom the two had locked themselves in. This wasn't fun-it was boring, in fact. Not to mention that the cold tiles of the floor hurt his back as he was being pounded into them with drunken sloppy thrusts._

 

_The creaking of the elder skeletons bones was like nails on a chalkboard to his hearing. However small the male may be, he gave enough noise for the humans to hear on the surface. It would have been a wonder if he reached an orgasm after this. Maybe if he had participated, there might have been an ounce of pleasure to be gained from this; instead of laying back and taking it like a cheap whore. How had one simple conversation and a swig of honey resulted into this? Honestly, Papyrus couldn't remember. All he knew was that somewhere in his intoxicated mind thought that spreading his legs for this strange monster that was chatting him up, was a good idea for the chance for fun._

 

_Ha... Well looks like the joke was on him. Sure, he wasn't making any attempt to stop the older male, nor was he even trying to make this fun like his brain had told him it would be. Eyes off to the side with his legs on the shoulders of his current partner; whose face he couldn't remember-didn't even want to take a gander at who he was giving his virginity **to** remember._

 

_'Just hurry up and let it be over.' Papyrus reminded himself thinking, closing his eyes with a huff, sharply inhaling at a jerky upward thrust from the other. 'I have a drink to return to....'_

 

_"Trying...." That response had him nearly jerking with surprise. Had he actually spoken those words out loud instead of thinking them like he had intended? He must have if he had gotten that answer from his partner. As promised, the elder monster had indeed picked up speed. Grabbing a hold of Papyrus' hips in his painfully tight grasp, it wasn't long until he felt the heat of his partners spilled seed deep within him._

 

_It should have been fun._

 

_But it was more depressing than his mood when he walked in Muffets bar that evening. Making a point to leave shortly after the old man was asleep; passed out on the floor, Papyrus pulled on his clothed and stumbled out without a word; sore, depressed, and sticky._

 

_That morning, Papyrus learned that the monster he gave himself too, died that morning. Apparently the monster was falling down when he met Papyrus._

 

_With that depressing thought, he went out to drink and forget all over again. At least this time he had the decency to stumble to the inn alone instead of in the company of another monster._

 

* * *

 

 

Eyes shooting open, Papyrus shot up on the couch until he was sitting, with a gasp; panting, he clung to his chest. In response to their mothers distress, the souling gave a flash in concern, however, had gone unnoticed by its mother. Breath after breath, it was uncertain how long he was like this in his pathetic effort to keep calm. By the time he was able to quell his soul and to grab his phone to check the time, he had missed work completely with twelve texts from Undyne; all worried for his well being, having not heard from him or seen him on any of her footage all day.

Stuffing the phone in his pocket, Papyrus gave a grunt and pulled his hood up and over his head. He would message her back later. With the memory that had chosen then and there to return, he hadn't been in the best mood at the moment. It was that time of day again. To meet Asgore for the first time, once more. 

His movements were a blur. Being dizzy from a nightmare as that, the judge could barely recall stumbling out the door without locking his house and forgetting the keys. Oh well, it's not like anyone would steal anything. The monsters of Snowdin were kind and decent people. And besides, getting robbed was the least of his worries. Other than Chara and the constant resets made by that demon Frisk, he still had baby supplies to sneak into his house with very little time left before the little one was born. There was no doubt that he needed to figure out what to do when the baby actually came. Obviously, the little blue souling couldn't stay hidden forever. Someone was bound to notice a new arrival in their small town.

 

Maybe he could ask Asgore if he could live in the ruins with him. The old king loved kids, right? Had a fatherly soft spot for anything smaller than a whimsum. While the chances that the king would accept and house him and his little one, could he honestly bring himself to burden another when the judge had a perfectly good house with more space than Asgores abode? The answer was no. When he was a little further in the pregnancy to the point he couldn't hide it anymore; THEN, Papyrus would share the news. Until then, the skeleton just wanted his privacy.

 

Snow crunching under his feet with each step, he took careful measures to keep out of sight of the hidden cameras littering the forest, except the one right at the doors to the ruins. That one he just disconnected like he always did when he visited Asgore. Making his way to the door and sliding down it, back pressed to the stones until both his pants and pelvis were growing wet and cold from the snow surrounding it. Head laying back against the stone, he could make out the faint sobbing of the king; the same sobbing Papyrus had heard with every reset. Time to play his part for his old friend.  
  
  


"Knock knock" He mused, bony hand raised to knock on the door. Just like he remembered, the sobbing had stopped-Asgore had gone silent with shock, no doubt. Like many times before, the king hadn't expected for anyone to have heard him. Giving a tired chuckle, Papyrus let his arm drop, waiting, expecting. If the king doesn't answer, he was going to continue on with the joke anyway. There had been times where Asgore would answer and others he would keep his silence. This was one thing the judge could always rely on. It was always a 50/50 chance with him.

 

And this time-

 

"Who's there?"  
  
  


-Was one of those where he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only short because I am falling asleep. I plan to add more next update.
> 
> **Like what you read? Leave a comment! It inspires me to write more and update more often. It also tells me you like my story!**


End file.
